The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Pt. 1 Soundtrack
The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Part 1 – Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the official soundtrack to the 2014 American science-fiction adventure film The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 curated by Lorde. The film is an adaptation of the 2010 novel by Suzanne Collins and is the third installment in the The Hunger Games film series. Background On July 31, 2014, it was announced that Lorde would provide a single for the film's soundtrack album and curate the record. The track list for the soundtrack was released on October 21, 2014. Details of the fifth track were confirmed on November 3, 2014. As the album's curator, Lorde recruited Grace Jones, Duran Duran's Simon Le Bon, Diplo, Miguel, The Chemical Brothers, Charli XCX, Stromae, Major Lazer and Ariana Grande to contribute to the official track list. In an interview with Billboard, she stated that her "idol", Kanye West, had made a remix of the album's first single, "Yellow Flicker Beat" which would appear on the track list. On December 3, 2014, the soundtrack was re-released digitally with "The Hanging Tree" by James Newton Howard featuring Jennifer Lawrence as the fifteenth song on the album. The song was originally released on the score. "Yellow Flicker Beat" and "The Hanging Tree" are the only songs on the album to be used in the film. Reception Critical Reception Pitchfork Media gave the album a 7.8, stating: “Across the board, the songs sound like threads of hope escaping gloomier pasts, echoing the arc of the film’s generational heroine. It’s no coincidence that, of the 14 songs featured on Mockingjay, 11 feature female vocalists in the foreground.” Billboard gave the soundtrack a positive review calling Lorde’s work “stellar”: “Thanks to her vision, and her grip on the series’ most important thematic elements, the 50 minutes of music behind Mockingjay Part 1 ably function as both a glance at 2014′s finest purveyors of complex, downcast pop and a complement to the start of the series’ chaotic, brutal conclusion.” Spin ranked all 14 tracks, with "This Is Not a Game" topping their list: “Much like the British production duo’s overlooked score from the 2011 thriller, Hanna, ‘Game’ tells its own story in three minutes, and sets a new bar for what soundtracks can and should be doing in terms of balancing story with songwriting, and Lorde’s part in it shouldn’t be overlooked. After all, like the movie preaches, even the quietest voices can spark a change.” Track list # "Meltdown" (Stromae featuring Lorde, Pusha T, Q-Tip and Haim) # "Dead Air" (CHVURCHES) # "Scream My Name" (Tove Lo) # "All My Love" (Major Lazer featuring Ariana Grande) # "Lost Souls" (Raury) # "Yellow Flicker Beat" (Lorde) # "The Leap" (Tinashe) # "Plan The Escape" (Son Lux cover, Bat for Lashes) # "Original Beast" (Grace Jones) # "Flicker (Kanye West Rework)" (Lorde) # 'Animal" (XOV) # "This Is Not a Game" (The Chemical Brothers featuring Miguel and Lorde) # "Ladder Song" (Bright Eyes cover, Lorde) Category:Albums Category:Discography Category:Lorde's World Category:Soundtrack Albums